— Behind These Green Eyes —
by Sol Smith
Summary: Sakura se va a casar con Sasuke, pero una semana antes de la boda descubre su infidelidad con Karin, desecha su único apoyo es Naruto, debido a la presión no sabe qué hacer y sólo deberá encontrar su camino hacia la felicidad… ¿se casará con Sasuke?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto

Si les gustó espero que me dejen un comentario y empezaré a subir algún otro Drabble, si quieren pueden dejarme con que otra pareja les gustaría ver a la pequeña Sakurita y yo dejaré volar la imaginación =)

* * *

><p>—<strong>Behind These Green Eyes—<strong>

**Capítulo único**

Se suponía que este debía ser el día más feliz de mi vida, por fin me casaría contigo… había llegado el momento por el cual había esperado tantos años con impaciencia, el momento en el cual llegaría a romper ese hielo gélido de tus ojos, pero todo era una mentira, una total mentira, como lo eres tú…

Desde la habitación escuchaba claramente como los invitados comenzaban a llegar, toda la casa era un caos, ¿y cómo no? La única hija de la familia Haruno contraía matrimonio con "el amor de su vida".

Pero la vida como tal tenía un sádico sentido del humor... nadie sabía la verdad de lo que en realidad acontecía. El perfecto Sasuke, ¡El perfecto Sasuke no existía!

—Sakura, te ves preciosa —llamó mi madre desde la puerta—, ¡Vamos apresúrate! No hagas esperar al novio —dijo mirándome complacida.

—Sí, ya voy mamá… —sonreí tristemente, pero ella no lo notó… nadie notaba nada.

Apenas salió de la habitación caí en el suelo por mi propio peso, las piernas no me respondían, y mi mente daba vueltas…simplemente no entendía cómo era capaz de cambiar el destino tan repentina y drásticamente, hacía apenas una semana tú Sasuke Uchiha, eras la razón de mi existencia, todo lo di por ti, ¡Y como me lo pagaste!

Era una tarde agradable, te fui a buscar a tu trabajo ilusionada por los arreglos de la boda, quería darte la sorpresa, pero la sorprendida fue otra. En la puerta Naruto salía nervioso, me vio e instintivamente se colocó en medio impidiéndome el paso, en su rostro gotas de sudor resbalaban y su cuerpo palideció. En ese instante una parte de mí se estremeció, algo no andaba bien y podía percibirlo en su semblante un tanto inquieto de mi cercanía.

—Sa...Sakura-chan, hola, ¿cómo estás? Digo, ¿qué haces aquí? —me preguntó sin ser consecuente de lo torpe que sonaba.

—¡Hola Naruto! Vengo por Sasuke-kun para almorzar —contesté enseñándole una bolsa con el almuerzo que tiempo atrás había preparado con vehemencia en un intento absurdo por darle una sorpresa.

—No está disponible —contestó rápidamente girando la mirada hacia un lado.

—¡Naruto… hazte a un lado! —dije algo irritada, su actitud no era normal.

—¡Por favor Sakura-chan, no entrés! Sasuke está ocupado —me tomaste del brazo, caminaste lentamente tratando de cambiar mi dirección sin mucho éxito.

—¡Naruto Suéltame!, ¿qué te ocurre?! —grité deshaciendo tu agarre.

Aún lo recuerdo, te empujé e Instintivamente corrí a buscarlo, mi corazón se oprimió fuertemente y me pedía que no entrara. A medida que corría mi cuerpo sudaba frío y las piernas se movían por inercia, Naruto iba detrás de mi tratando de detenerme, hasta que en medio del pasillo se empezaron a escuchar algunos ruidos, mi cuerpo se detuvo y Naruto cedió a su trote, ahora era yo la que caminaba lentamente. Dude en girar la perilla, incluso mi mano tembló y yo retrocedí, y en ese instante la puerta se abrió lentamente…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr sin poder evitarlo, mis labios no emitían ningún sonido y mi mente divagaba en un estado inconsciente pero ahí estabas tú Sasuke, desnudo con Karin encima de ti, la besabas con desesperación y recorrías su cuerpo acariciándolo enteramente, los dos estaban absortos de su alrededor que no notaron mi presencia.

Con cada paso que retrocedía marcabas un ritmo diferente para juntar tu cuerpo con el de ella. Salí empapada, a medida que me alejaba más se escuchaban sus gemidos y realmente no podía creerlo, ahí estaba de nuevo… sufriendo y llorando por ti. Claro, ya estabas acostumbrado a romper todo lo bueno que te pasaba, ¿y yo? ¿dónde quedaba?

Naruto me siguió con desespero, escondí mi humillado rostro entre su cuello y él simplemente me abrazó con seguridad, perdí la noción del tiempo que estuve llorando, mi cabeza estaba sumida en un poso sin fondo donde solo veía esa maldita imagen tuya y Karin. Me sentía tonta, en mi interior todo estaba rasgado en pedazos, y esos pedazos me impedían respirar, no podía negarlo, me habías hecho sentir feliz por una vez en mi vida, pero ahora… ahora no podía fingir que detrás de esos ojos tan oscuros había algo, **donde se suponía que debía estar tu corazón no había más que un gran agujero negro… **

—Sakura-chan… —miré por todos lados de la habitación en busca de aquella suave voz— Sakura…

En el marco de la puerta estaba Naruto, con una mano detrás de su espalda se acercó a mí dedicándome una gran sonrisa, se arrodilló a mi altura dirigiéndome una sonrisa compasiva, mis ojos estaban hinchados y el rímel un tanto corrido. Él tan sólo asintió a sonreírme de nuevo, como si no se cansara de brindarme cariño.

—Naruto… —una sonrisa sincera surcó mi rostro, él pasó una mano por mis ojos limpiándome dulcemente.

— No debes llorar Sakura-chan, estás muy bonita para gastarlo —río divertido.

—No me dejes —le pedí a medida que hundía mi rostro en su pecho un tanto apenada—. No es fácil, yo... creí que sería sencillo, pero duele...

—No podría Sakura, estaré contigo el tiempo que tú quieras —dijo pasando unas de sus manos por mi espalda, un cosquilleo me recorrió y me aferré a su cuerpo—, estaré el tiempo que consideres necesario, ¿lo sabes no?

—No sé qué hacer, quiero morir… pero con dignidad, estoy a punto de perder lo último que me queda Naruto, ¡No lo entiendes! —lloré de nuevo, no sabía nacer nada que no fuera llorar, pero él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me hizo ver a sus ojos como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—No se muere con dignidad Sakura, se vive con ella —sus ojos resplandecían con un azul furtivo, lleno de seguridad y con una inocencia característico de él, lo escuchaba y no podía creer lo mucho que había cambiado—. No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… Me abrazó fuertemente, sentí mi corazón chocar con sus latidos y una vez más me sentí tan frágil.

—¿Sabes?—escuché un susurro apenas audible para los dos—, no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto… — sonrió irónico, traté de alejarme pero sus brazos me atrajeron nuevamente hacía él.

—Había prometido velar por tu felicidad Sakura, cuando niños yo… —se detuvo y un quejido ahogó su garganta, me atrajo hacía si y mi hombro comenzó a humedecerse levemente, sus lagrimas abrumaron mi corazón— Yo te amaba, pero tu correspondías a Sasuke y nunca quise entrometerme entre tú y él, no tienes idea de lo difícil que es vivir alejado del amor y el cariño de una familia… de una pareja.

—Naruto, yo no... —murmuré con inquietud, mis ojos estaban expandidos sin ocultar la sorpresa que los asaltaba.

—Dime, ¿cómo te decía que moría por estar contigo aunque fuera un momento? —preguntó con un desgarre en su voz, le estaba costando—, ¿cómo Sakura?

—Naruto...

Sonrió con inocencia, un deje de tristeza se coló en su mirada y una sensación desagradable me golpeó abrumando mi interior.

—No te preocupes, no digas nada; no es necesario. Siempre han estado a mi lado, no puedo ser tan egoísta…ustedes son mis únicos amigos, pero tú Sakura, tú eres la mujer que amo —dijo mirándome con sus enormes ojos, no había resentimiento, no había rencor, eran tan puros y llenos de vida, tan diferentes a los de Sasuke.

—Te amo tanto que dejé tu felicidad en manos de él… no sabes el dolor que se siente ver a la mujer que amas en otros brazos, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía satisfecho porque eras feliz —dijo con sinceridad—. Aunque estoy muy enfadado, no lo ha hecho bien —Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa acompañada de una mirada cristalina—. Escucha Sakura, el amor es libre, y tú como una bella flor deja que el viento de lleve al lugar que perteneces.

Desde el suelo te veías como un ángel, me extendías tu brazo y de nuevo me levantabas con ánimos. Tu mano era fuerte pero capaz de darme una caricia suave, había tanta diferencia entre tú y Sasuke, todo un abismo.

Me volviste a abrazar, tus brazos estaban impregnados de un aroma cálido que se mezclaba con ese extraño aroma a perder algo importante, se sentía a... Un ruido me exalto, era mi madre que volvía a llamar.

—¡Apresúrate Sakura! Ya es tarde —me regañó con un grito mordaz.

La ignoré y me miré en el espejo, por primera vez me reía… lucía como una tonta, limpié mi rostro y lo iluminé sutilmente, me volteé pero Naruto se había marchado, sentí un vacio que empezó a marearme. Miré a mi alrededor y ahí estaba mi madre y mi padre apurándome de nuevo, bajé en silencio hasta el coche, entré la multitud lo busqué sin éxito alguno.

Sentía nervios, no sabía realmente que hacer, los minutos transcurrieron y llegamos a la entrada de la Iglesia, estaba adornada con grandes cantidades de flores, en intervalos de tres habían jarrones, estos se unían con una fina tela blanca, al frente muchas mujeres me miraban sarcásticas, como adivinando lo que yo ya sabía, y al final…Sasuke.

Mi padre me tomó del brazo y entramos lentamente, no estaba segura de lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo, solo caminaba y me perdía entre el silencio que se producía… hasta que sentí la fría mano de Sasuke rozar la mía y me estremecí por su contacto.

Él estaba tranquilo e inalterable, pero para ese momento ya tenía todos los nervios destrozados y un dolor clavado en el pecho… entonces el sacerdote empezó a hablar y mis sentidos se desconectaron, tenía agarrado el ramo fuertemente tratando de destrozarlo, sin embargo miré a aquel 'hombre' crucificado enfrente de nosotros: me dolía. Inconscientemente fui aflojando mis manos, ya no escuchaba nada, estaba perdida totalmente, poco a poco mi mente estrujaba en mi pasado, todo lo que había ocurrido hasta el día de hoy. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y miré a Sasuke que tomaba un anillo.

—Yo, Sasuke Uchiha, prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Ser un esposo fiel en la salud y enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo entregarte mi alma. Ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad. Por favor, acepta este anillo como símbolo de nuestro amor por toda la eternidad. Te amo Sakura Haruno…

Tenías mi mano entre las tuyas, pero tu atención estaba en otra parte, seguí tu mirada y ahí estaba ella, le guiñaste el ojo y Karin te correspondió.

El coraje me invadió, era la última zancada que necesitaba para saber qué hacer...

_._

No había entrado, nada me dolía más que renunciar a Sakura para siempre, la miraba desde afuera con las manos en su regazo permitiendo que fuera Sasuke quién deslizara la argolla por su dedo, cuando pensé que la perdería ella tomó el anillo y lo arrojó con enojo a la cara de un sorprendido novio, todos la miraban con asombro cual fuese un acontecimiento único e irrepetible.

_Una sonrisa iluminó la esperanza que aguardaba en mi interior. _  
><em><br>Ahí estaba ella, tratando de salir de aquel mal momento, era tanto el caos en la iglesia que incluso Karin la miraba incrédula, Sakura salió no sin antes arrojarle el ramo al cual ella chasqueó "indignada" , algunos familiares de Sasuke trataron de detenerla, pero no sirvió de nada, Sakura los apartaba y los arreglos se rompían… Yo no podía creerlo, todos miraban a donde se dirigía dejando tras de sí una combinación entre flores muertas y marchitas._

Traté de alejarme lo más que pude… y en la puerta estaba Naruto, lo vi y una sonrisa surcó nuestros rostros, me miró fijamente y me extendió un ramo de rosas, lo tomé e instintivamente las acerqué para olerlas.

_—Son azules, y el azul es el color del cielo… transmite la libertad, la franqueza y la confianza —dijo sin apartar su atención de mi—. Jamás he dejado de creer en ti Sakura-chan, además son hermosas: como tú. _

Sonreí posando una de mis manos en sus mejillas, Naruto besó el dorso de mi palma para tomarla entre la suyas.

Cruzamos juntos el pórtico en medio de un as de luz, no cabe duda… cuando dejamos algo atrás, es porque algo mejor nos depara. Las decisiones son fundamentales en la vida, uno debe elegir sin importar lo descabelladas que puedan parecer, porque todo sacrificio vale la pena si sabe por qué se hace.

Nosotros valíamos las consecuencias de nuestros actos.

—A mi me espera un hermoso cielo azul a tu lado… —dije tomándolo por el cuello.

—Detrás de esos ojos verdes hay un cielo y un mar uniéndose Sakura… —rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y nuevamente me atrajo a su pecho. No se necesitaron más palabras, lentamente _**nuestros labios se unían al unísono de nuestros latidos.**_


End file.
